clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Jadis Hotel
The Royal Jadis Hotel is a five star hotel in Frostborough, Freezeland, and one of the oldest and tallest buildings in the city. It is located at the intersection of Atlantic Boulevard Lundy Lane, with it's formal address being 100 Atlantic Boulevard, Frostborough 4. Opened on June 11, 1829, the Royal Jadis had finished construction. With 28 floors, the Château-style building was the tallest building in the High Penguin Confederacy at that time, and remained so until the construction of the Southton (now called Ard Mhaca) Cofederate Bank tower on King Street ten years later. Background The Royal Jadis is the third hotel to occupy the site. In 1743 the Eglinton Terrace opened at this site and was renamed Sword's Hotel in 1753. The hotel was renamed again in 1760 as Revere Hotel and finally as the Amulets Hotel in 1762. Prior to its demolition, the Amulets Hotel had been one of most prestigious hotels. The Royal Jadis hotel was built in 1820, with construction finishing nine years later. It was a state-of-the-art hotel when it was constructed, with ten elevators, a radio in each of its 1,048 rooms, and a private shower or bath in each room. Other features included a large Concert Hall fitted with an impressive pipe organ. With five manuals and 107 stops, it was the largest pipe organ in Antarctica ever. It was sold to a collecter in Ternville, and eventually was edited to be the narrator's pipe organ. The telephone switchboard was 66 feet long and required 35 operators. The hotel was enlarged in 1859 with the addition of the east wing to a total of 1,600 rooms and was the largest hotel in the Confederacy for many years. Map It is located in one of Frostborough's finest areas, the Atlantic District, or Frostborough 4. It is next to the Starlite restaurant, in which customers enjoy fine dining in total darkness, only lit by the Starlight. Across the street is the Sandbanks National Park, the beach where to the left is the Weddell Sea, and the right is the Atlantic ocean. It is also next to the University of Frostborough, and down the street is the second oldest building in the city, the old Confederate Bank, now called bank of Freezeland, along with Rutheford Jewellery, which have been there since 1875. Places The hotel has 29 floors, making it the tallest building in Freezeland. 26 of those floors are for hotel rooms, and the hotel has over 1,600 rooms. It is home to a fancy restaurant, called the Sheraton, which is free once you check in. It also has a spa, a massage parlour, two indoor pools, three jacuzzis, a Cream Soda cellar, and a music hall. Inhabitants The hotel has been the residence of choice for Finwe, Triskelle (before he lived in Frostborough), and many other famous or important penguins, when visiting Frostborough. Villains There are no pets allowed, if they count as "villains". Resources *Luxury *Relaxation *Fine dining and music See also * Frostborough Category:Rooms Category:Hotels